


the dragon walks in

by theartisticfool



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Disabled Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartisticfool/pseuds/theartisticfool
Summary: a snippet written for a magical creatures au that i'll probably never truly do anything with in which yuusei is an apathetic disabled pseudoantagonist. notes re:context within.several other characters are mentioned but none of them are really important so they haven't been tagged.





	the dragon walks in

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to practice setting tone back in november so i ended up writing this, and i currently feel bad that the first thing on my page is that one vore fic i wrote so i'm posting this to offset that.
> 
> context notes according to this document:  
> -liontaur!dragan owns a bar  
> -there are maybe 10 people there in total, including dragan  
> -brave (naga) is behind the bar with dragan in case he needs to hide should someone enter  
> -crow (crow harpy) and jack (feathered dragon?) are sitting at the bar talking to dragan about what to do with brave, who is likely injured and fleeing from human poachers who want his hide  
> -harald (naga) has legs and is probably sitting with crow and jack, mostly just listening  
> -kazama and ushio (some kinds of canines?) are sitting at a table inconspicuously in the background  
> -the other three bar-goers aren’t important  
> -then yuusei walks in

The jovial atmosphere suddenly dissipates. It’s warm and humid outside from the approaching storm, but the temperature in the bar seems to drop in time with the jingle of the bell above the door as it opens to make way for a figure that Brave doesn’t recognise.

A chilly breeze sweeps across the floor of the building when this newcomer scans the meagre crowd, his lowered head obscured by the long hooded cloak he wears over a thick coat. There’s a terrible hunch in his stance, so much so that he leans heavily on the wooden staff he’s made use of as a cane. He takes a choppy step forward, the staff harshly striking the floor with its landing, so that he can close the door behind him, and he takes another glance around the bar. Brave can’t see his eyes, but a sharp chill running down his spine tells him that he’s being watched. He sees Crow shudder out of the corner of his eye, and he wonders if Crow maybe knows this strange person.

The figure begins to approach, and Brave gets a strange feeling of wetness about him with every step he takes, as if he had just emerged from a pool despite his dry appearance. A finned tail sways to the side, and claws reach up to pull the hood down from over his head; Brave thinks that’s why he seems so damp. His face now comes into view, revealing four short black horns against spiky hair. His skin is pale but not white, appearing almost as if he’s been sitting in murky water for hours, and his lips are curled into a subtle snarl that speaks of a constant contempt. His long webbed fingers trail for a moment along what look to be rough olivine scales on his cheeks; their tiny glimmer is just enough to set them apart from the dull hide stretching across his jawline and parts of what little can be seen of his underside. He comes over slowly, every step seeming to be somewhat painful, until he can finally sit down a stool away from Jack. Even when he rests his arms along the surface of the bar, he doesn’t raise his head; it’s as if he can’t bring himself to lift it beyond the height of his shoulders. Jack doesn’t seem phased by his presence, but Brave can tell that the feathered dragon is growing anxious. Crow leans forward to get a better view, meanwhile, and while Harald seems interested, he appears to be wanting to opt to remain on the border of the situation.

A silence hangs between them all. The figure seems expectant of something, but Brave can’t place what. He doesn’t have much more time to think about it before he feels Dragan’s hand rest against his shoulder. He’s been so fixated on this strange creature that he forgot to hide himself.

Finally, Crow speaks up, the tension in the air overwhelming him. “I see you’re just as chipper as ever, Yuusei,” he comments. His own expression is a wary one.


End file.
